Somewhere Only We Know
by Sing to Me Boudreaux
Summary: A "new" girl comes to McKinley, only wanting to go back home to Las Vegas until she falls in love with an annoying, bossy, and demanding brunette. Femslash f/f Whatever. Main pairing: Rachel x OC - Hailey Other pairing: Kurt x OC - Spencer Boudreaux Slash
1. Chapter 1

Lima was certainly a small town in which having a new student would be as amazing as surviving the Nogles to Magdalena journey. There's been five new students since one girl I'd met, Mercedes Jones, was in first grade, which was about ten years ago. I'm the sixth. But in Las Vegas, my home, a new night club or casino was built or torn down, opened or closed, before a new student came to Silverado.

"Wait! One day," he said, throwing his satchel at a football player, "You'll all be working for me." And with that, they tossed him in the trash can.

"Hey!" I squealed. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Hey, babe," that moron with the mohawk smirked.

"You fuck-tards! I will beat your asses all at the same time if you ever do that again!" I hissed, and they all backed off. The kid they threw in the trash-can peeked out from behind the plastic before they tossed me in there, too, despite my wiggles and protests, and nearly twisted my ankle on top of that kid.

"Great," he started sarcastically in a rather high voice, "Now, not only will they torment me for being gay, but for almost being saved by a girl." He turned his head sharply from the football players to me in a way that made me unsure if he was kidding or not.

"O! I'm sorry- I didn't think about that..." I softened my voice.

"Obviously not," he snapped, but quickly noticed my sudden glare as he climbed out of the ATW garbage can. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm only bitey for about ten minutes after they do that."

"It's fine. I'm, um, I'm Hailey Boudreaux," I introduced myself.

"Kurt Hummel. Are you French?" he asked.

"Very much so," I smiled.

"Hey," he introduced a new topic. "What class do you have first?" He peeked over at my schedule paper.

"French," I laughed, winking at the irony. "I'm fluent, too."

"Really!" He straightened his designer pants, looking toward the door where the arses were laughing, pointing at us. I rolled my eyes. Not at Kurt, but at how pathetic the football players were.

He laughed, saying something I almost didn't hear and took my hand, leading me through the halls. "Now, come on. I'll show you around!" He pulled me along through the halls. The school's colours, I noted, were white and red. I slid my hand out of his, hating being touched by others.

"That's the chem room, physics- wait, let me see your schedule so I can show you all of your highlights for today," he demanded in an unusually high voice, snatching my paper away from me. "Mhm, mhm... I see. Well, I just showed you the physics room, you'll have that second period with me, Mercedes, Brittany, Artie, Quinn, and Finn." He sighed dreamily. Finn or Artie, maybe? I mean, he obviously wasn't straight. "Third period, advanced calc. which you have with nobody. Fourth, oh, your eyes are really pretty. Very green. But fourth, lunch with everybody," he pointed at the lunchroom. "Fifth, gym, and sixth- free period with me, Finn, and Rachel." He swirled his hands around to get to me that I can do whatever I want during sixth period. "Seventh period, Brit Lit with Finn and Mercedes and Brittany. And eighth, advanced math with Mercedes, Artie, and Quinn." He finished off by showing me inside the math room.

"Who _are_ all of those people?" I gasped, laughing lightly.

"People in Glee Club," he answered, nodding.

_Cellophane, _

_Mister Cellophane,_

_Shoulda been my name,_

_Mister Cellophane._

_ 'Cause you can look right through me._

_Walk right by me._

_And never know I'm there_

I answered my phone. "Um, hello?" I heard a giggle from the other side.

"Hey, girlie. When am I visiting?" I knew whose voice that was. It was Spencer, who but? My brother, who is also gay. Coincidence? Maybe I'm just drawn to queers. Nit was usually only him, his boyfriend- my honourary brother- Brandon, or Jennifer- the absolutely love of my love. Not that she knows or anything.

"Soon." I answered boredly, flipping my long, curly, thin, flame-red hair.

"Call me later, 'kay? I wanna watch Grey's Anatomy with you," he explained, laughing.

"Okie! _And _a Julie Andrews marathon!" I sang. " Je t'aime, au revoir!"

"Peace, baby." And with that, we hung up.

"Ooh, who was that?" Kurt sang with curiosity in his voice.

"My brother. He'll be here soon," I giggled.

"You have a brother? What's he like?" His eyes lit up and I laughed.

"If you mean if preferences, he's gay," I explained and ruffled his hair.

"O my God! Look at that girl!" I gasped, pointing at a brunette who just got grape slushie poured all over her. I hurried over to her. I noticed she as crying, but it as easy to hide with the diluted water ice all over her. "Are you okay?" I asked sincerely, but still rushingly. She didn't answer, just continued crying. "C'mon, hun." I led her into the girl's bathroom and Kurt followed. I glared at the blonde girl in the cheerleading outfit while entering.

I shrugged my rucksack off of my soulders and unzipped the bag, revealing three pairs of gym clothes and three just-in-case clothes. Lots of clothes, huh? "Here," I spoke, pulling out a skirt that as a dark, mellow green tartan skirt, a pair of black knee-highs, gold flats, a white ruffle-blouse, and a pink with white polka-dotted jacket. I replaced the jacket with a yellow-green cross-knitted sweatjacket, seeing the brunette shake her head at the polka dots. "Change into this. But give me all of your jewelry, first." She obeyed. "Is any of it genuine?" She nodded her head. So, I twisted the knob for the sink and water splashed over the accessories. She hurried into a stall and when she came out, I handed over the dry gold Star of David and and little gold chain bracelet.

"Thank you," she mumbled, inspecting her jewelry. "Can you put it on for me?" I nodded. Kurt rolled his eyes and I snapped at him wordlessly, clasping the... well, clasp.

"You okay, now?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I'm great," she assured, smiling and letting her hair down. "I'm Rachel, by the way."

"I'm Hai-"

"Hailey Svetlana Ruby Antoinette Boudreaux," she cut me off. "I Know. You're new." She was still grinning like the Chesire Cat. Her eyes were _so_ brown. "I mean, I only know your middle name because I read a few or your profiling articles online. They're really interesting. I think you'll be a great fed one day. Or a singer. I saw your YouTube videos. And then I looked up some of you r designs and stories. Well, you already have your own dressing label, so that goes unsaid for- but you'd also be a great authour. Sorry that I'm rambling, but I really just had to find out more about a new student, of course.

"She's usually a real bitch," Kurt stated. I gasped, somehow forgetting he was there and that he of all people had cursed.. His arms were crossed. "I mean... diva."

"_Why_ are you in the girl's loo?" I snapped back.

"Watching over you, my daughter," he said seriously, but was still joking. I laughed and hugged him awkwardly.

"C'mon, babe, you still gots show me 'round a bit," I ordered, smiling, and grabbing his hand again. "Okay, so you said I have French with..."

"Nobody."


	2. Chapter 2

Another time, I remember so clearly. When Mercedes asked Kurt to be her boyfriend, and he looked at Finn. "Rachel?" she questioned. I sighed to myself and Kurt and I exchanged glances. We'd had a talk and he came out to me.

He stammered a bit. "Yes, for several years, now." He looked at me again after that. I got the sign and joined them. Mercedes smashed the windshield with a _rock._

"You busted my window. How could you do that? You busted my windows!"

"You busted my heart." And with that, Mercedes strutted off.

"Kurt?" I mumbled.

"Hailey." He as always very straightforward about things.

"I must admit, that was quite ironic since _I'm_ in love with Rachel," I hissed, kicking his foot. He looked at me.

"Quite ironic, I must also admit. I guess I'm just not ready to come out to her yet."

"There are lots of ways to come out, Kurt, but you knew that. When your ready, of course. Remember, it's always important to be accepted by the first one you tell. It boosts your confidence. Not that everybody minus Mercedes doesn't know you're gay. You've made it pretty clear wearing a corset to second period yesterday," I lectured / rambled. He listened the whole time, though. "I feel bad for her, too. I mean, it's not your fault that you can't love the way Artie does, or Finn, or-" I stopped my self. He just looked at me sadly. I never really knew how to say "sorry". I just didn't. My mummy always told me to kiss and hug people when I was sorry. She tried to teach me to be so affectionate. She also said that I only kiss girls on the lips, which I blame a little for my bisexuality, but I wasn't complaining about it. So, I hugged and kissed Kurt. "Je t'aime, Kurt."

"Love you, too, Hails."

"And Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"There's also the way I came out. I wouldn't recommend it for you, though."

"You're a lesbian?"

"Well- Bisexual.

"How was that?"

"I'll show you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

I was seriously about to kill Dakota Stanley when he told Rachel she needed a nose job. I wanted to punch him for insulting Artie and Mercedes, too, but nothing made that flicker in my eye go off more than an insult to Rachel. The same thing happened to Kurt when Stanley insulted Finn. I laughed at that. I mean, he was tall and did make Dakota look like a fucking woodland creature. Frankenteen... Stanley was creative, I'd give him that much.

A couple people quit, too. Including Kurt and I, simply walking out without a word. But, Rachel said something about Barbra Streisand that caused me to turn around. Jim Abbott (A/N: Abott... Abbot?), some paralyzed actor, and Jennifer Lopez were also mentioned. I smiled.

"Lacey Mosley's around my height. And Angelina Jolie's bisexual, and I could just go on," I stated, smirking. Everybody turned toward me. We all cheered and high-fiv'd everybody except the cheerios. Little bitches... Thinking they have no faults because he told them so. Maybe if I were a cheerleader I would be perfect? I looked at their skirts again. Nah... to pale for stuff that teasing.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a time before the whole Dakota incident. Even before the car wash incident. It was when Rachel and Finn kissed. Some feeling welled inside me that I knew it well. It as jealousy mixed with happiness. I was jubilant my love got what she wanted most, but I was still upset I wasn't Finn at that moment. They pulled away. Probably because Finn had Quinn or that whole bullshiz, or so she though. _I think he got a boner too easily_, I laughed in my head. Once he left the auditorium, I entered.

"Rach?" I called, walking down the theatre steps. "Are you okay, love?" She buried her wet face in her hands and I just sat there with her and touched her back. I didn't ever really know how to deal with a crying girl seeing as I _probably_ have Asperger's Syndrome.

"Wh-what is it?" I questioned, wetting my lips nervously, but already knowing the answer.

"He doesn't like me!" she cried.

I rocked her back and forth. "Of course he does. But I don't think he can stand to hurt Quinn," I lied. I'd tell her later,and we'd laugh about it and she'd understand and not be upset about it anymore. "I mean... I like you, but of course I'm a girl so it's different than a guy... I would think. 'Cause I've never been a guy. But he really does like you. We're kind of friends. He implied it twice, and then finally told me. But he can't just leave Finn for you- ya know? That'd be evil. Sorry. I'm not odd in these kind of situations and I was always raised to talk a lot dring them- but I don't really have parents, anyways."

"You don't have parents?" Rachel whimpered, looking up at me. I was screaming inmy head how happy I was to have achieved in getting her mind off of something.

"No. My brother and I were disowned when I came out as bisexual and he came out as gay," I sighed.

"He still calls them Mum and Dad- but I call them by their first names and they're really evil people. I have a sister named June, and she's married and pregnant. I'm supposed to be the godmother and Spencer the godfather because her mum and dad don't consider me her sister. What are your parents like?" I giggled after going on and on.

"I have two dads and we still don't know who my real father is after they mixed their sperm. I never really knew my mother. My dads are also an interracial couple. So, since one is Irish and one is black, I try to think o skin-tones. But that's hard since I'm Caucasian and never burn in the sun, making me lean toward Daddy Miles, the black one, but then just being totally Caucasian, I lean toward Daddy Gawain, the Irish one. But then again, I don't know anything about my mum, so I don't know really. We don't care about finding out whose my mother anyways," she explained. I giggled a little bit at all of this.


	5. Chapter 5

I was happy when Kurt admitted to Mercedes that he was gay. My veins and guts all twisted together, forming some kind of rainbow.

We exited the building together.  
>"Oh Lord, won't you buy me a Mercedes Benz ?<br>My friends all drive Porsches, I must make amends.  
>Worked hard all my lifetime, no help from my friends,<br>So Lord, won't you buy me a Mercedes Benz ?

Oh Lord, won't you buy me a color TV ?  
>Dialing For Dollars is trying to find me.<br>I wait for delivery each day until three,  
>So oh Lord, won't you buy me a colour TV ?<p>

Oh Lord, won't you buy me a night on the town ?  
>I'm counting on you, Lord, please don't let me down.<br>Prove that you love me and buy the next round,  
>Oh Lord, won't you buy me a night on the town ?<p>

Everybody!  
>Oh Lord, won't you buy me a Mercedes Benz ?<br>My friends all drive Porsches, I must make amends,  
>Worked hard all my lifetime, no help from my friends,<br>So oh Lord, won't you buy me a Mercedes Benz ?

That's it! " I sang loudly, skipping with my arms over Kurt's and Mercedes' shoulders. They looked at each other funny. I sent them a questioning look.

"You should join Glee Club!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yeah, we need more people, anyways," Mercedes volunteered. I shrugged and agreed. They looked surprised.

"What?"

"Well, that was easy, getting you to join and all.


End file.
